1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the handling of hazardous wastes and other hazardous materials. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a new form of mobile modular warehouse structure for the safe handling, distribution, and storing of hazardous materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The handling and storage of hazardous materials, and particularly hazardous waste has become a problem of major proportions. Increased emphasis is being placed on the importance of assuring that solvents, fuels lubricants, paint related products, and the like are stored with adequate safeguards. Increasingly, it is being recognized that even small spills and relatively minor leakages of the growing number of substances that are toxic and are referred to as "hazardous material" can detrimentally affect persons, property, plants, animals, ground water and other aspects of ecology and the environment. Moreover, in view of increasing concern about the lasting nature of the adverse effects that can result from spills and unchecked leakage of hazardous materials, the issue of storage and distribution of hazardous materials is receiving increasing attention by law-makers, by regulatory agencies, and by those who have been elected to govern and to enforce the laws and regulations relating to hazardous materials.
There is a genuine and real need for a well designed, heavy duty hazardous material containment facility that appropriately will address today's increasing concern for the way in which hazardous materials are handled and stored.
There is also a need for a hazardous material containment structure which allows the user to maintain an inventory of the hazardous materials being stored and maintained within the structure.
The above and other needs for a hazardous material containment structure were partially met by U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,908 which issued Apr. 30, 1996 to Norman S. Van Valkenburgh, Gary L. Van Valkenburgh and Edward Payne. U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,908 discloses a single self contained storage unit for the storing and handling of containers of hazardous materials which includes a secondary containment feature in the form of a base assembly having a containment pan. The base assembly of the storage unit also provides a framework for supporting a floor of removable grating which allows access to the containment pan. The storage unit further comprises front, rear and side walls and a roof of very sturdy construction employing interior and outer surface steel panels supported by a generally rectangular shaped tubular steel framework for each wall and the roof of the mobile safety structure. There is sandwiched between the interior and outer surface steel panels of each wall a pair of gypsum boards and R-19 insulation. The insulation allows the user of the storage unit of U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,908 to adapt the structure for use under varying climatic conditions, while the gypsum board provides the structure with at least a four hour fire rating. The framework of the storage unit has corner fittings to receive dual wheel casters and a tow bar which in combination allow a tow truck to move the safety structure from a first location to a second location.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,639, which issued Apr. 7, 1998 to Norman S. Van Valkenburgh, Gary L. Van Valkenburgh and Edward Payne discloses a mobile safety structure in which the self contained storage unit of U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,908 may be configured in tandem or a stacked arrangement comprising four self contained storage units. These arrangements allow for an increase in the handling and storage capacity by the mobile safety structure of hazardous materials and contaminants.
However, under certain conditions, such as the cleanup of a military installation having significant amounts of jet engine fuel, paints, corrosives and other toxic materials, there is requirement for a containment facility large enough to handle and safely store these hazardous materials, preferably a structure having the storage capacity of a warehouse. Since these facilities often cover several hundred square miles there is a need for a containment facility to be mobile allowing for its movement from one location to another location on the facility as conditions dictate.
Further, there is a need to provide for a relatively inexpensive and safe mobile hazardous material containment facility to keep cleanup cost under control while maintaining the safety and health of the personnel using the facility.
In addition, there is a need to provide a hazardous material containment facility for the containment and handling of hazardous materials which is compliant with various local, national and international standards relating thereto, such as the Occupational Safety and Health Administration standards, National Fire Protection Agency standards and the ISO (International Organization of Standards) 1496, 9000 and 14000 Series of International Standards.